The Starry Eyes of Queen
by WhiteDarkCloud
Summary: Nhiều năm sau đó , Anna đã lớn và giờ cô quyết định cứu Mikoto? Mọi người nhận ra sự quan trọng của Anna và cô là Queen . All x Anna
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note : Đây là một sản phẩm từ trí tưởng tượng , không có bất kì loại anime hay manga chap/ep nào dính tới nó . Mong hãy đón nhận một sản phẩm không có thật và cấm gạch đá nhé ! Hãy góp ý kiến để nó được hay hơn ! Mình cần ý tưởng thêm của các bạn vào các chap sau đó! Cám ơn nhiều !**

* * *

_**" Because you are only one for me . Only one . "**_

**Horma , thực sự đã mất đi vị vua của họ .**

**Có lẽ ... Giờ đây ... Họ sẽ chẳng còn như trước nữa?**

**Làm gì đây? Làm gì để tiến tới tương lai ?**

Đã nhiều năm , kể từ khi King ra đi . Để lại trong họ một nỗi buồn , nỗi nhớ , đau thương nhưng tự hào . Họ đã có một vị vua tuyệt vời , điều này không thể phủ định . Suốt quãng thời gian đó , thời gian tất cả cùng bên nhau . Những kí ức , những bài ca , những giây phút thật khó quên . Và giờ đây , sau những tháng năm đó mặc dù đã mất đi một người vô cùng quan trọng thì họ vẫn sẽ sống . Sống để người đó không phải nổi giận nếu họ sa ngã .

Hôm nay là một ngày đặc biệt . Nó sẽ chỉ có một lần mỗi năm thôi , sinh nhật đặc biệt . Ngày mà cô gái duy nhất trong băng Homra đã được sinh ra . Anna Kushina - Đó là tên cô ấy . Năm nay , Anna sẽ nhích thêm một tuổi nữa , tròn 18 .

Cơn gió lạnh thổi qua một con phố yên tĩnh, những chiếc lá khẽ lay động . Cô gái với mái tóc trắng , làn da nõn nà như búp bê sứ cùng chiếc vòng đơn giản có gắn viên ngọc màu đỏ, bước trên đường . Đôi mắt tím đó như làm khoảng không gian ngừng lại , nhưng lạ thay , nó vốn lạnh tới thấu xương cho ai nhìn vào . Không phải tâm hồn cô lạnh lẽo mà là bởi , từ nhiều năm trước cô đã mất đi một ngọn lửa , thứ lửa có thể làm đôi mắt cô tiếp tục ánh lên những tia sáng màu mang sắc màu tuyệt đẹp . _Một ngọn lửa đỏ thật ấm áp ..._

Một buổi chiều trước ngày sinh nhật , cuộc hẹn bất ngờ với cú điện thoại .

_Cô tới rồi? _Người phụ nữ đó nhìn cô khi cô vừa mở cánh cửa _ là Anna . _Dáng vẻ thiếu nữ , em không còn là một đứa trẻ hay đi theo_ người ấy _như ngày nào nữa . Đã trưởng thành nhiều rồi . Hơn thế nữa , em đã và đang là Red Queen huyền thoại của con phố này . Người con gái đã mang theo những đau đớn làm vũ khí và đánh bại nhiều kẻ . Tới Mukanata Reishi , kẻ địch đáng gờm đối với Homra , đội trưởng của Scepter 4 dường như giờ cũng đã phải cúi mình trước em . Bởi vẻ đẹp đó , bởi sự lạnh lùng , bởi giọng nói và bởi sức mạnh của em mỗi lần chạm mặt nhau . Thật là chuyện không tưởng nhưng nó có thực .

_" Tôi tới như lời đã nghe trong điện thoại ... " _Nhìn người phụ nữ , Anna cất lời .

_" Ta nghe cô vẫn đang nuôi ý định mang 'cậu ta' trở về ? " _Như biết được ước nguyện đang nung nấu của Anna , bà ta hỏi .

_" ...Sao bà biết ? Tôi ... " _Ngập ngừng , Anna thận trọng nhìn người phụ nữ .

_" Đừng sợ , dù sao cô cũng là Red Queen và tôi lại biết khá rõ về sự mất tích của ' cậu ta' vào mấy năm về trước .. " _Trả lời chậm rãi , bà ta làm Anna yên tâm ngồi xuống .

Họ nói chuyện khá lâu . Sau cuộc nói chuyện đó , thứ hy vọng Anna vẫn đang mong mỏi đã có một ánh sáng . Tuy nhiên , cái giá phải trả là rất đắt và Anna cũng biết về điều này . Em không còn là trẻ con nữa , em đã đủ tuổi và đủ sự trưởng thành để hiểu được tình hình hiện tại . _Không sao hết ! _Anna cương quyết và bất chấp điều đó . Trong ý chí của em lúc này là phải mang được _người ấy_ về . Người quan_ rất_ quan trọng đối với em .

Bóng mây trôi là là thật nhẹ nhàng , đã cũng tới lúc phải về rồi . Anna bước đi trên con đường dài và hun hút tiếng gió thổi lạnh bên tai , thật nhớ một ai đó . Điều này làm Anna càng muốn mang người đó trở về , giờ đây , ngay lúc này em cần người đó hơn bao giờ hết . _Không _Mọi người đều cần và đều mong muốn người đó trở về . Như vậy , cho dù là ngàn cái giá đi chăng nữa em cũng sẽ làm , cũng sẽ nhận ._ Cho dù...nó có bắt em phải đánh đổi cả mạng sống..._

_Cho và nhận . _Em đã sống những ngày tháng bên _anh _, người mà em yêu nhất . Người mà em luôn muốn ở bên nhất . Nó đang sưởi ấm cho em , _ngọn lửa_ của _anh . _Khi ở đây , ngay cạnh trái tim anh , em chỉ muốn thu mình lại là một chú chim nhỏ yếu ớt . Để ngọn lửa đó cho em thêm tình yêu , cho em thêm một giây phút yên bình . Có phải em quá tham lam không ?_ Vậy cũng được . _Có phải em quá ích kỷ không? _Phải, chẳng sao._ Vì anh , một con quái vật xinh đẹp của em . Của chỉ mình em mà thôi .

_Nhận và cho . _Mất đi anh là một nỗi đau , không thể cứu anh lại là một tội lỗi . Em sẽ làm , bất cứ điều gì . Mang anh trở về bên em , mang anh trở về với những cái mà anh đáng được có . Anh không có tội ,_ người đang mang theo hình phạt là em . _

Dừng chân trước một nơi quen thuộc , bảng hiệu ' Homra Bar ' . Anna mỉm cười , một nụ cười thật nhẹ . Đút tay vào túi áo khoác , thở ra những hơi khói em chậm bước đi vào .

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ANNA!_" Mở cánh cửa , sự ngạc nhiên khi em được mọi người nói to câu chúc mừng và bắn pháo .

_" Mừng sinh nhật 18 tuổi ! " _Những lời thật ngọt ngào _" Queen ! ~ Em đẹp lắm ! Mạnh mẽ lên! " " Chúng ta sẽ ở bên nhau !" _

Dần , những câu chúc trở nên nhốn nháo và cãi lộn _" Cái gì mà ở bên nhau! Ai cho phép cậu ở bên cô ấy?! " "Yata-san! Dù có ghen cũng đừng nên lộ liễu thế chứ ~ Chúc thôi mà! " " Chúc chúc cái đầu cậu !"_ Cuối cùng là đánh nhau .

_" Ầy yà , các cậu cãi đủ chưa? Nói cho mà nghe nhé , hỏng cái gì là đền tuốt cái đó đấy ! " _Vị chủ quán xuất hiện , cặp kính râm, miệng hút thuốc và tay cầm gói quà đi ra . Làm cho cuộc cãi vã dừng lại .

_" Yata-chan ~ Cậu đừng nên thế chứ , Anna đâu phải của riêng cậu ~ "_ Một câu giễu cợt khiêu khích , thì ra người này cũng chẳng phải muốn ngăn nguyên nhân đánh nhau lại mà còn phóng đại nó ra. _"Gì cơ?!" _Phản ứng lại câu nói đó Misaki giật mình .

_" K...Kusanagi-san , điều này thật ... không công bằng đâu !" _Misaki ngập ngừng gắt . Cái cậu nhận được sau đó là tiếng 'ting' từ chiếc kính , một tiếng động kinh hoàng khiến cậu dựng tóc gáy . Nỗi sợ tới rồi kìa _'' Cậu có ý kiến gì với nó chăng Yata-chan? Cứ-lắng-nghe-và-tiếp-thu-đi " _Bằng một giọng mật ngọt chết ruồi , Kusanagi đã làm Misaki đổ mồ hôi , lắp bắp nói từ _vâng ._

_" Đây , Anna , nó là dành riêng cho em . " _Kusanagi nhỏ nhẹ , đi tới Anna và trao cho em gói quà . Tất nhiên Anna phải mở nó ra trước , sau khi mất đi hai người quan trọng thì em còn có được một người anh luôn giúp đỡ và che chở cho em tới tận bây giờ . Đây là điều hết sức đặc biệt với em .

Là một chiếc dây chuyền . Mở chiếc nắp ra , tấm ảnh làm em rơi nước mắt . _Ồ , nhìn kìa , có đầy đủ tất cả những thành viên trong gia đình ở đây , trong này ._ Ôm trầm ngay lấy Kusanagi , em cám ơn vì món quà đầy ý nghĩa này . Nó thật tuyệt . Không những có mọi người bên em , mà giờ đây cả _người ấy_ và Tarara nữa . _Vâng , cả anh và Tarara . _

_" Giờ thì ... Ai muốn thưởng thức loại rượu ngon nổi tiếng nào!? " _Khuấy động buổi tối hôm đó , Kusanagi mang một ý kiến thật hấp dẫn . Mọi người cùng hô vang đồng ý . Riêng Misaki , Kusanagi lại tiếp tục bỡn cợt cậu bằng vài câu nói .

_" Nhưng mà .. nhóc này đã đủ tuổi uống rượu chưa thế ~? " _Đáp lại nó cậu thanh minh _" E-em bây giờ đã trưởng thành rồi nhé! Anh nghĩ năm nay em bao nhiêu tuổi rồi mà còn hỏi câu đó chứ Kusanagi-san!" " Ồ thế cơ á ~ Anh tưởng chú còn 'lớn' tới nỗi còn sợ truyện ma chứ hả? " _Cả băng cười ầm , một tràng cười thật sảng khoái . Dù sao , hôm nay cũng là ngày vui mà .

Anna , với ánh mắt liếc nhìn chỗ ngồi của _ai đó _từng ngồi trên chiếc sofa kia . Đi lại đó và ngồi xuống , em đang kiếm tìm một hơi ấm dù chỉ còn là chút ít nhỏ nhoi cũng được . Bởi sau hôm nay , có lẽ em sẽ không còn_ thấy_ được nụ cười của anh nữa , một nụ cười phớt nhẹ . _Nụ cười của anh ..._

Sáng , khi bình minh mới ló rạng và tiết trời còn đang rơi lả tả những bông tuyết nhỏ . Em thức dậy , mở mắt và thấy mình đã ngủ gật trên ghế sofa , cùng với chiếc áo khoác của ai đó đắp lên trên . Khung cảnh ngổn ngang , mọi người ngủ ở khắp nơi trên sàn nhà và ghế . Thậm chí là trên bàn bar . Dụi mắt , Anna chỉ mỉm cười , em có được một sinh nhật tuyệt vời và _gia đình_ mình ở bên . Nhẹ nhón chân , em khẽ bước qua nhiều người nằm trên sàn và tiền ra phía cửa . _" Ôi...trời ơi , không phải nữa ...Tôi , tôi là đàn ông lớn rồi..."_ Giật mình , Anna quay đầu theo tiếng nói . _Phù ~ _Hoá ra là Misaki đang nói mớ . Quả thực tối qua anh đã bị đưa ra làm tâm điểm cho trò cười , nhưng anh cũng rất cố gắng nén nổi giận lại . Anh biết , hôm nay là sinh nhật Anna mà .

Mở khẽ cánh cửa , gió hun hút thổi vào lạnh cóng . Lấy tay che trước mắt , ánh sáng lọt vào khiến Anna chói . Tiếng run rẩy của Misaki , Anna lấy chiếc áo đang khoác hờ trên mình xuống , đắp cho anh . Sau đó cất bước đi ra ngoài , nơi lạnh giá của những con phố .

Thở ra khói , nhưng không đến nỗi tệ . Nó có thể là động lực cho Anna về việc phải chịu cái giá sẽ trả . _Không đau ! Không đau đớn ... _Anna tự nhủ khi bước trên con đường . Đôi môi em vẫn đỏ , nó thật quyến rũ khi mấp máy những giai điệu của một bài hát nào đó . Em đang tự xoa dịu chính mình ? Em nhớ thời tiết này , cái ngày mà anh đi cùng em và khi đó em chỉ là một đứa trẻ . Cầm trên tay hòn ngọc màu đỏ , em soi kĩ màu bầu trời cùng tuyết đang rơi . Lúc đó , em chưa và càng không muốn rời khỏi anh .

_Đây, đây rồi _Anna dừng lại và thời gian cũng vậy ...

Kẻ đoạn tuyệt tay cầm lưỡi hái , với tấm áo choàng đen, hắn cười . Còn có cả Mạnh bà , người với bát canh đầu thai chuyển kiếp . Hơn cả thế , ở giữa là một người đan ông mang mặt nạ mạ kim . Chỉ vào Anna ông ta hỏi _" Có thật ngươi sẽ làm điều này hỡi kẻ dũng cảm kia? " " Tôi sẽ làm , nhất định . Tôi chấp nhận cái giá..." _Dứt khoát , Anna trả lời . _" Được, hãy nhận cái giá và ta sẽ làm điều phi thường ngươi đang đòi hòi và khao khát ! " _Không còn sự do dự , Anna nắm lấy tay ông ta . Một tia sáng chói loá , sáng bừng cả chỗ đó . _Mikoto , mikoto... _Trong lòng , em đang gọi tên một người thật mãnh liệt . _" Ta , Red Queen chấp nhận cái giá của ông . Hợp đồng hoàn tất , ta trao cho ông ...hai chòm sao tinh tuý của ta ! " _Dứt lời , Anna bị ánh sáng đó nuốt chửng , mọi vật toàn màu trắng xoá .

Bóng đêm bao trùm nơi này . Sự lạnh giá buốt tới tận xương , nằm ở đó , anh đang trong cơn mê . _Có tiếng gọi , ai đang gọi ta? _Sực tỉnh từ giấc mơ , Mikoto nhìn lên trên , nơi duy nhất có ánh sáng trong cái chỗ đen ngòm này . Anh tự hỏi , điều gì đang xảy ra . _Dậy đi ! _Đang định nhắm mắt lại , có một tiếng nói phát ra từ trên kia . _" Red King , ngươi còn tốt số lắm ! Khi có kẻ dám liều mình vì ngươi ! " _Tiếng nói tiếp tục . _"Ngươi là tên nào? Đây là đâu? Ta còn chẳng quan tâm tới điều ngươi đang nói ! " _Một cách tự nhiên , Mikoto đáp lại nó .

_Vậy thì dậy đi , cô ta tìm ngươi đấy . _Câu nói làm Mikoto chợt ngẫm nghĩ . _Cô ta? _Anh tư hỏi . Bởi anh chẳng quen biết nhiều phụ nữ , nhất lại là đang ở nơi khỉ ho cò gáy này . Không quen với ai sao lại có người tới tìm ? . Bỗng , một hình ảnh , một cái tên hiện ra trong đầu anh . _Mikoto .. Mikoto ... _Giọng nói quen thuộc đó đang gọi anh và anh biết chắc chắn người này là ai . _A...Anna? _Bật dậy , chính vào lúc đó , ánh sáng trên kia đang dần lớn . Nó nuốt gọn anh và xua tan mọi bóng tối .

Khi anh tỉnh dậy , mở được đôi mắt của mình thì trước mặt anh lại là quang cảnh cũ , một nơi của kí ức . Con phố mà anh và băng của mình_ từng_ sống . _Tại sao lại là đây? Nơi này... _Trong đầu hiện ra rất nhiều câu hỏi . Nhưng , cơ thể anh nặng trĩu như có ai đang đè lên ._ Là ai? _Nhìn xuống đùi mình , Mikoto nhận ra một mái tóc trắng quen thuộc , nhưng...giờ đã lớn hơn nhiều . _" Mikoto? " _Em cất tiếng gọi , hình như em cũng đã tỉnh rồi . Anh không định nói gì , chỉ định hỏi xem sao mình lại ở đây . Ngồi dậy , em đưa tay lên và sờ khuôn mặt anh . _Hả ? Em đang mò mẫm? Không thấy gì ? _Ngạc nhiên hơn , Mikoto nhìn kĩ lại đôi mắt của em lúc này . Thật đáng tiếc , nó thực ra đã chẳng còn chút ánh sáng nào nữa rồi .

* * *

**P/s : Yay ~ Mình đã xong chap 1 . Vâng , cái chap mở đầu quan trọng . Cũng may nó có thể dài thế này . Xin đừng gạch đá nhé! *Che mặt***


	2. Chapter 2 :

_**" Because of fate , we will be here together forever"**_

**" Món quà đặc biệt sau ngày sinh nhật ..."**

**" Em nhận được nó , và em phải cám ơn chính mình "**

**" Anh gọi em là đồ ngốc nhưng em lại thấy nó thật ấm áp..."**

**" Và rồi... Định mệnh sẽ thay đổi tất cả ... Từ đây . "**

Đôi mắt của Queen rất quan trọng . Chúng là sức mạnh , là một điều kì diệu đã được sinh ra . Vạn vật được nắm bắt qua đó , những hình ảnh lưu trữ của kỉ niệm và cả ... thứ giúp cô nhìn thấy anh nữa . Vâng , kì quan đó , thứ đặc biệt đó giờ đã không còn thuộc về cô nữa . Chúng đã ra đi và cô chấp nhận sự mất mát này..còn hơn là mất đi thứ còn quan trọng hơn cả . _Đó là anh..._

Bàn tay của em , chúng thật mềm mại . Chạm lên đôi má , chạm lên khuôn mặt của anh . _Đúng rồi , là anh ấy _Một nụ cười hân hoan , Anna ôm trầm lấy Mikoto , thật chặt . _Mikoto..._Gọi tên anh , nước mắt em chảy dài với cảm xúc thật khó tả . Anh đây rồi , anh đang ở ngay trước mặt em và không đời nào lần này em sẽ buông anh ra nữa . Còn Mikoto , vuốt nhẹ mái tóc dài kia anh không nói gì và cũng chẳng hỏi em điều gì cả . Vì anh quá rõ , hay bởi anh hiểu em quá nhiều ? Anh biết... biết rằng Anna đã phải sống thiếu anh rất lâu rồi và giờ đây cô ấy đã lớn .

_Giờ thì..._Anh đưa tay lên mặt Anna , nâng nhẹ nó lên nhìn cho rõ ._ "Mik..oto?" _Không hề biết anh đang định làm gì, Anna hỏi . Mikoto nhìn kĩ khuôn mặt của Anna , đôi má hồng phấn , đôi môi đỏ mọng và đôi mắt màu tím sạm lại do mất đi ánh sáng . Cơn giận của Mikoto đang sôi dần , nhưng nó cũng được kiềm chế rất nhiều . Anh tự hỏi cô bé ngốc nghếch này đã làm chuyện gì để mang được anh về .. Thật liều lĩnh . Nhẹ đưa tay lên , Anna chạm vào tay Mikoto . Với nụ cười dường như muốn nói _" Không sao đâu ... Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn " . _Khoé mắt rơi lệ , Anna cất tiếng _" Chào mừng anh đã về...Mikoto.." . _Lặng người , Mikoto sững lại nhìn em , người con gái mạnh mẽ , yêu dấu của anh .

Anh đã cười , một tiếng _hm _thật nhẹ và rồi đặt lên trán Anna một nụ hôn nhỏ . _" Về rồi đây..." _Anh thỏ thẻ làm Anna đỏ mặt . Thật dễ thương , nhìn xem , em vẫn rất đẹp cho dù thiếu đi sắc màu của đôi mắt . Cô bé hay đi theo anh thuở nào giờ là một mĩ nhân , điều đó có nghĩa là... anh sẽ không thể kiềm chế được nữa rồi . _Nguy hiểm thật _Anh tự nhủ . Bỗng , Mikoto chú ý tới chiếc vòng Anna đang đeo .

_" Là ảnh? "_ Cầm mặt dây , anh mở nhẹ chiếc nắp ra .

_" Kusanagi-san đã tặng cho em... Nhân ngày sinh nhật.."_

_" Sinh nhật ? ... Hôm nay sao? "_

_" Không...nó đã qua rồi...Là hôm qua . "_ Nhẹ lắc đầu Anna trả lời .

Ngẫm nghĩ một lúc , Mikoto trầm ngâm . _" Về thôi ..." _Một lúc sau , anh mới nói . Nhưng vấn đề làm anh lo lắng chính là Anna , hiện nhìn cách em đang đứng dậy , mò mẫm nhưng thứ có thể bám được vững chắc . Không còn cách nào khác , Mikoto bế nhẹ Anna lên và nhắc nhở khi đặt tay Anna lên cổ anh _" Bám vào đây.." . _Ngược lại , Anna hiện đang rất bối rối , em chỉ kịp nói tiếng _Ah _và nghe theo lời của Mikoto . _" T...thả em xuống đi..M..Mikoto ,em đi được mà..." " Đồ ngốc ..." _Kiểu bế công chúa , hai người bước đi trên phố mà trong lòng mỗi người đều đang có một suy nghĩ riêng .

Đã về tới Homra Bar , Mikoto chỉ thở dài thật nhẹ . Lâu rồi mới về nơi này , nhiều người sẽ nghĩ sao khi anh thình lình xuất hiện đây? . Chắc có kẻ sẽ phải vào bệnh viện tiếp oxi do sốc , hoặc cũng có đứa sẽ hoảng mà chết . Nhưng sao thì cái mà bọn họ nên lo nhất chính là tình trạng của Anna . Tuy nhiên chính anh cũng đang cần câu trả lời , vì lí do này mà anh đã không nổi cáu với Anna .

Mikoto mở cửa , cái cảnh tượng hỗn lộn làm anh cười mỉm . Kusanagi , hai tay xách tai Misaki và một người nữa , bên kia mọi người đang quét dọn mớ bòng bong họ đã tạo ra đêm qua . Có đứa còn ói mửa và phải vệ sinh sạch sẽ nơi đó . Có tiếng đổ vỡ và Kusanagi bắt đầu lên cơn thịnh nộ . Tất tần tật chợt dừng lại khi tiếng hét kinh thiên động địa của Misaki làm ai ai cũng giật mình . Họ nhìn theo hướng cậu đang nhìn và cũng bất giác...rớt hàm theo . Riêng Kusanagi , dù ngạc nhiên không kém nhưng anh cũng phải tỏ ra thật bình tĩnh .

_" Về rồi đó à? ... Trễ quá đấy nhé! " _Cười , anh chống tay trên chiếc chổi và bảo

Những tiếng nức nở , nhiều người bắt đầu khóc .

_" Ê! Các chú làm cái gì thế? Nam nhi đại trượng phu mà giờ tu hu...n...như con gái thế á!? "_ Quát mọi người , nhưng rồi Kusanagi cũng không kìm được nước mắt ._ " Chết rồi..Ai quét bụi quá! ... Rơi cả bụi vào mắt anh! ... " _Sụt sùi , anh biện minh .

Thế rồi mọi người chạy ùa lại , bu quanh Mikoto , cất tiếng _chào mừng anh về nhà_ thật to và rõ . Ai nấy đều xúc động , họ đã thấy King của họ trở về , hơn hết khoẻ mạnh và bình thường . Cho dù nếu đây chỉ là giấc mơ đi chăng nữa thì họ cũng muốn nó kéo dài mãi mãi . _" Oy , tránh ra một chút đi nào...Anna sẽ ngạt mất " _Câu nói của Mikoto làm mọi người chết trân , đứng hình lùi ra một chút . Điều này làm Kusanagi nhắc mới nhớ ra rằng sáng giờ chẳng thấy Anna đâu cả . Và giờ thì cô bé lại ở bên Mikoto , thật giống lúc xưa khi Anna luôn thích được ở bên Mikoto . _Họ lại về với nhau , điều này chẳng phải rất tốt sao?..._ Kusanagi cười nhẹ , nhìn vị King của mình đang bế Queen tới bên ghế Sofa , đặt nhẹ cô xuống .

Thế rồi , cái khuôn mặt đó của Kusa lại biến sắc khi thấy cảnh Anna đang làm dáng vẻ của một người không hề nhìn thấy gì . Misaki đã hỏi Anna đi đâu , nhưng cô không hề nhìn thấy được vị trí Misaki đang đứng , bắt đầu bối rối nhìn qua nhìn lại . Tất cả đứng lặng , không một tiếng nói nào phát ra , căn phòng trở nên yên tĩnh . Đôi mắt họ ánh lên nỗi buồn khi chợt nhận ra vì sao Mikoto lại đột nhiên trở lại như vậy và về tình trạng của Anna lúc này . Có lẽ là bởi , cô đã phải đánh đổi cái gì đó liên quan tới sức mạnh để mang anh về . Dĩ nhiên , cái giá rất đắt đó đã lấy đi thị lực của cô .

_" Mọi người? Sao thế...? " _Bằng một giọng run run , Anna sợ việc phải giải thích chuyện này ra sao nên đã cố gắng lảng đi

_" Anna ..Anna-san, đôi mắt..." _Misaki lo lắng hỏi nhưng chưa biết nên nói thế nào cho đúng .

_" T...Tôi đã bán nó cho tử thần ... " _Biết rằng ai cũng đang cần lời giải thích , Anna mấp máy

_RẦM! _Một tiếng động như ai đã đập nát chiếc bàn , sau đó là tiếng chậc nhẹ của Kusanagi . _" Mikoto , bĩnh tĩnh đi ... " _Khuyên nhủ , Kusanagi cố trấn tĩnh lại người vừa đập lên chiếc bàn do tức giận . Sợ hãi nhìn sang bên , Anna lo sợ sẽ phải nghe cơn thịnh nộ của Mikoto . Nhưng không , anh chỉ thở một tiếng và hỏi _Anna có buồn ngủ không_ . Do dậy từ rất sớm , Anna đã thấm mệt khi chịu thêm mất mát từ cơ thể , đầu em choáng váng . Anna gật đầu , Mikoto bế em lên và lúc đó chỉ có Kusanagi thấy được ánh mắt với đôi mày nhíu lại thương xót của Mikoto . Lần đầu tiên , anh có cảm xúc như vậy trên khuôn mặt . Hướng về phía phòng mình , Mikoto mở cánh cửa ra . Mọi vật vẫn như cũ , chiếc giường của anh cũng vậy , sạch sẽ và phẳng phiu hơn bao giờ hết . _Có ai đó đã dọn dẹp nơi này mỗi ngày ? _Anh nhìn quanh và đặt Anna xuống giường .

Thấm mệt , Anna ngã ra chiếc nệm êm mềm , lấy tay sờ lên nó , đôi mắt nhắm mở một cách buồn ngủ . Em nghe thấy tiếng vòi nước mở trong phòng tắm và rồi đi vào giấc ngủ nhẹ nhàng từ lúc nào không hay . Đôi lúc em cảm nhận được đôi tay của ai đó đang chạm nhẹ lên má em , có ai đó đang quan sát em lúc em đang ngủ say . Và... có ai đó đang ôm em thật chặt , ngay lúc này , như thể sợ em sẽ bay mất giống cánh chim trên bầu trời xanh thẳm kia .

_Lông vũ?... _Trước mắt Anna lúc này là một không gian huyền ảo với những đám mây trắng trôi nhẹ , dưới chân là khoảng không mặt nước như chiếc gương phản chiếu bầu trời xanh mát . Em , với bộ váy màu tím nhạt và các đường ren vải bồng bềnh được xen thêm những hoa văn màu sắc , em bước nhẹ trong nơi này . Tuyết bắt đầu rơi , từng hạt , từng hạt rất nhỏ . Chìa tay ra , em đón lấy chúng và mỉm cười , thật nhiều , thật nhiều những bông trắng tinh nhẹ và xốp. Và cũng giữa nơi đó , lông vũ của nhiều loài chim cánh trắng rải rác khắp nơi . Cúi xuống ,em nhặt lấy chúng và hôn nhẹ . _" Lạch bạch bạch ..." _Tiếng vỗ cánh và rồi một đàn chim bay lên từ trong những đám mây trắng xoá . _Anna... _Giữ lấy mái tóc của mình , dây buộc màu đỏ của em đang bay đi theo tiếng của ai trong gió . Chạy theo , em với lấy chiếc ruy băng .

Mở nhẹ đôi mắt , có ai đó đang nắm lấy tay em và nằm ngay bên cạnh . Em đã ngủ bao lâu rồi ? . Anna cảm giác có một hơi ấm nào đó đang truyền qua người , một hơi ấm quen thuộc mà từ lâu em đã luôn tìm kiếm . _" Liệu nó có quá nhiều ?...Cái giá " _Người đó hỏi khi biết em đã thức . _" Không , không hề...Anna cần Mikoto hơn bất cứ điều gì..." _Trả lời , Anna cười nhẹ . _" Từ bây giờ... tôi sẽ là đôi mắt của em... " _Xoa đi những giọt nước mắt còn ở khoé mi , Mikoto thì thầm . Một tiếng _ưm _và họ lại chìm dần vào giấc ngủ , bên cạnh nhau , ở trên chiếc giường này . Sẽ rất khó khăn để Anna có thể đi lại và chiến đấu , tuy vậy , em còn có thính giác và các giác quan khác của mình . Hơn hết , em có Mikoto và anh là đôi mắt của em . Miễn là anh vẫn ở bên Anna , miễn là ... Anna vẫn cần có anh .

_" Tôi á? ầy , đừng...tôi không dám vào đâu! " _Gần 8 giờ sáng , trước cửa phòng Mikoto , những tiếng xì xào phát ra thật nhiều .

Bản thân Mikoto , người biết rõ từng mặt của chủ nhân những giọng nói kia , hiện đã và đang thức nhưng vẫn còn làm như không có gì cả . Bởi , nếu bây giờ anh mà dậy thì chắc hẳn cả Anna cũng vậy . Mà anh cũng không muốn điều này , nhưng có vẻ như sức chịu đựng đã giới hạn khi mấy kẻ kia cứ càng ngày càng ồn ào hơn .

_" Ư...ưm...Mikoto..." _Thôi xong và giờ thì những tiếng ồn đó đã làm Anna bé bỏng thức giấc .

_" A...à nou...hình như tôi nghe cái gì nóng nóng á..." _Áp sát tai vào cửa , một tên lên tiếng .

Chỉ cần nghe tới đây thôi , cả lũ đã nghi ngờ rồi . Tiếp đó là một tiếng suỵt nhỏ nhỏ , có ai đó đang dỗ dành cho Anna ngủ tiếp . Đến giờ , tất cả đã hiểu cái chết cận kề ngay lúc này là gì. Misaki , kẻ đang đứng đó rất xa đã kịp chạy trước , để lại đám kia còn đang ngơ ngác . Kusanagi thở dài một cách thương tiếc và đi mất .

Sáng hôm đó , có nhiều người đã tử nạn , những chiến binh oanh liệt chết trên _chiến trường_ vì cái tội quấy rầy . Một số khác còn đang đơ đơ do chưa kịp hoàn hồn . Vậy là họ rút ra bài học , đừng bao giờ làm phiền khi Mikoto đang _bận_ . Nhất là vào buổi sáng sau ngày mệt nhọc của hôm qua .

Thức dậy vào lúc 9 giờ sáng , Anna đang phụng phịu vì không được gọi . Thực ra là không phải họ không muốn gọi , chỉ là ... họ còn chẳng dám bước qua cánh cửa đó bởi lệnh cấm vào của ai đó sau trận nhừ tử . Thật vui , không khí của băng Homra lại trở lại như ngày nào . Họ lại tiếp tục bên nhau và tiếp tục những kí ức và tháng ngày hạnh phúc . Tuy... có thiếu một người rất quan trọng ... tinh thần của Homra , Totsuka .

Bắt đầu một buổi sáng muộn , Anna đã chủ động rủ Mikoto , Misaki và Kamamoto cùng đi mua sắm . Như ngày trước , Tarara , Misakii và Kamamoto sẽ đi cùng em tới trung tâm thương mại . Nhưng giờ , thay vào đó là Mikoto , có vẻ như Tarara đang cho em dũng khí , để em ngỏ lời mời . Và để cái gật đầu đó của anh xảy ra . Chuyện này đối với Mikoto mà nói là chưa bao giờ , anh không biết cách đi mua đồ với con gái và anh cũng chưa bao giờ từng đi mua gì đó cho Anna bao giờ . Bất chợt , trên đường đi Mikoto nhớ lại chuyện sinh nhật của Anna . Dừng lại một chút , anh nảy ra ý định tặng Anna thứ gì đó có trong nơi này .

Họ đi quanh khu mua sắm , dạo qua các cửa hàng đầy dãy và những món đồ đẹp mắt . Nhưng chẳng cái nào lọt được vào mắt Mikoto là hợp với Anna cả . Anh có vẻ quá kén chọn và như thể trong đống đồ này không có cái nào xứng được với Anna cả . Rồi họ đi vào một cửa hàng quần áo , xem những bộ đồ Anna chọn và mặc thử . _Dễ thương thật... _Trong đầu ai lúc đó cũng nghĩ như vậy . Tới cả cô gái thu ngân và tên nhân viên cũng phải ngước mắt nhìn , họ đang được ngắm một thân hình chuẩn hơn người mẫu ở đây . Được tấm tắc khen ngợi tới khi rời đi , Anna xách những túi đồ và giấu đi vẻ mặt ngượng ngùng . Khi mà năm xưa Anna chỉ ao ước được như Awashima , có một thân hình bốc lửa , thì giờ với dáng thon thả và thân hình đẹp như búp bê này có lẽ Anna sẽ tự tin hơn khi đứng trước Mikoto . Ôi , cái ước muốn thuở trẻ con , Anna chỉ muốn Mikoto có thể nhìn tới mình , dù sao , em nghĩ anh cũng là đàn ông .

Đang suy nghĩ vẩn vơ , Anna đụng phải một ai đó mà không biết . Ngã phịch xuống sàn nhà đau điếng , Anna nhanh chóng được người đó đỡ dậy .

_" Ôi thật thất lễ khi đâm phải quý cô đâ-...Red Queen Anna Kushina ?! "_ Ngỡ ngàng , người kia nhìn Anna .

_" Khoan đã...giọng nói này...Munakata ...Reisi?! " _Nhận ra giọng nói người đội trưởng của Scepter 4

_" Đội trưởng ! Anh không sao ch- "_ Ôi , lại một người quen khác , là Saruhiko cũng đang ngạc nhiên không kém vì lại chạm mặt ở đây.

_" Hắn...! "_ Munakata nhìn Mikoto , sau đó anh chú ý tới hành động loạng choạng khi đứng lên của Anna và hình như cũng đã đoán được ra tình hình .

Không giận dữ hay trách cứ gì hết , việc này lại hoá ra làm Munakata càng thêm yêu Anna hơn . Sức quyến rũ , sự liều lĩnh tới táo bạo làm anh cảm thấy ở cô gái này có cái gì đó rất đặc biệt đã cuốn hút anh từ rất lâu . Trượt chân , Anna sắp ngã xuống và Mikoto thì chưa kịp chạy tới đỡ . Đúng lúc , Munakata đưa ngang tay ra và ôm lấy eo của Anna . Vịn vào tay Munakata , Anna đứng vững và thở phào . Ngước đầu lên , ánh nhìn của mắt Anna lúc này hướng về phía Saruhiko ._ Thịch _Tim Saruhiko bỗng xao động một cách lạ lùng , dù đó có là điều không cố ý của Anna . Chạm phải ánh nhìn của Anna , Saruhiko đã đứng đờ một lúc và ngoảnh mặt quay đi . Misaki , kẻ đang điên tiết đang muốn gây sự vì chạm trán Saruhiko giờ lại im lặng , há hốc miệng bởi cảnh ngã và đỡ vừa rồi .

_" Đỡ được rồi thì trả luôn đây .. "_ Cười nhếch miệng , tia điện từ mắt Mikoto toé lửa nhìn Munakata .

_" Làm như cô ấy là của ngươi ấy nhỉ... "_ Nghiến nghiến bằng giọng_ lịch sự_ Munakata nói và kéo nhẹ Anna qua một bên .

Hai tia điện chạm nhau lẹt xẹt , nó như có sức công phá muốn bật tung tất cả lúc này . Vâng , bắt đầu tại giây phút này , chính bởi lí dao nào đó mà thể chiến _đánh ghen_ thứ nhất đã được BẮT ĐẦU!

* * *

**P/s : Thể chiến đánh ghen của các anh sẽ còn dài dài ~ May ra Anna không nhìn thấy được độ ****_kinh khủng_**** của nó ~ =)))**


End file.
